


Lei non vede me

by Milady_Silvia



Series: Friend [2]
Category: Astérix et Obélix | Asterix & Obelix (Live Action Movies)
Genre: F/M, Introspection, Sad, Short One Shot, Songfic
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-30
Updated: 2018-08-30
Packaged: 2019-07-04 13:54:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15842661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milady_Silvia/pseuds/Milady_Silvia
Summary: Scritta sentendo: Lei non vede me di Cocciante.Scritta per I prompt del lunedì, di Il giardino di Efp.Con il prompt di SSDV: Troppo amore uccide.





	Lei non vede me

Lei non vede me

 

Obelix sospirò pesantemente, sedendosi sulla panca di legno, che si piegò cigolando al suo peso. Guardò in lontananza Falbalà avanzare, ondeggiando i fianchi, stringendo in una mano il manico del cestino di vimini.

Obelix allontanò con una mano il piatto con il cinghiale da davanti a sé.

< Quando lei passa, tutto passa dietro di lei… > rifletté. Guardò i capelli color dell’oro della giovane e avvertì una fitta al petto. < Questo cielo azzurro impallidisce e sparisce di fronte a lei >. Alzò la mano nella sua direzione e mosse impacciato le dita.

La giovane non lo notò e raggiunse una porta, salutando una vecchia signora del paese.

< Così leggiadra che non merita che un re, ma… Io non sono un re. Lei non mi vedrà mai > rifletté.

Falbalà balzò e si appese alle spalle del marito, Tragicomix la prese per i fianchi e la sollevò, baciandola appassionatamente.

< Sin da quando era bambina, era sempre stata così intelligente, solare e… bellissima.

Ho capito che era divenuta una donna quando è tornata. Mentre ballava intorno al fuoco, sembrava che tutto danzasse insieme a lei. Non c’è niente che non sembri più bello vicino a lei, perché ha una grazia che possiede solo lei e le altre non hanno >.

La vide baciarsi col suo sposo, si alzò lentamente e si allontanò, sospirando. Incrociò le mani dietro la schiena e si mordicchiò a sangue un labbro, Ideafix lo seguì, saltellando intorno ai suoi piedi e abbaiando.

< Non riesco neanche più ad avvicinarmi a lei. Perché mi rendo conto di quanto siano odiosi e raccapriccianti i ‘miei panni’. Odio la mia voce e soprattutto il mio corpo >. Si guardò il ventre rigonfio, che copriva completamente la visuale dei suoi piedi.

< Ho superato qualsiasi tipo di confine nella mia vita, distrutto intere guarnigioni di soldati romani che mi bloccavano il passo. Sono stato modificato dalla pozione tanto da essere più forte di cento tori. Eppure non c’è niente che io possa fare per cambiare questo orrendo corpo.

Non avrò mai i gesti delicati di Tragicomix, la sua bella presenza, l’andatura regale. Possiede la leggerezza di un mondo di cui non posso fare parte >.

I suoi occhi si arrossarono, mentre tirava su con il naso.

< I miei talenti impallidiscono di fronte al sorriso di Tragicomix. Lei non vedrà mai le mie doti.

Si possono cambiare tante cose, ma contro queste ingiustizie non si può neanche combattere. Io amo la scultura, il canto, la danza, il buon cibo, le risate, ma tutto questo non serve a niente di fronte alla mia fisionomia da pera >.

“Falbalà, ti auguro di essere sempre felice accanto al tuo re. Lì, a Condate, dove siete due attori meravigliosi e amati da tutti. Perché non si può non amarti, mia dolce e meravigliosa Falbalà” disse con voce roca. Dirigendosi con passo strascicato verso i suoi dolmen.

Ideafix gli saltò in braccio, scodinzolando e leccandogli le mani.

Obelix gli sorrise.

“Fortuna che ci sei tu, mio piccolo cagnolino. Per te le mie fattezze non contano, mi vuoi bene ugualmente”.

< Aiutami a dimenticarla, perché troppo amore uccide > pensò.  


 


End file.
